Your Occupation
Choose your profession from one of the 3 community sections 1. The Imperial Guard of Amoor 2. The Paknei Tribe Tribal Structure of the Paknei * Paknei is the language of the people of this region * Communities are divided into kinship groups called Clans * They are made up of extended biological and adopted family * Clans range in size from about 50– 500 people * Each clan shares some traditions with the larger community, but they also have many specific traditions to each Clan * There are thought to be around 80 recognised traditional Paknei Clans * There are myths of secret or hidden Clans * Each Clan is headed by an Elder * All the Elders meet twice a year for the Council of Elders * They choose a leader every 5 years from amongst the whole population of adult Paknei – men and women. This leader is called is called the Moon Chieftain. * In times of war they choose a War Leader called the Sun Chieftain * All adult Paknei are expected to train at arms and make themselves available in times of need * All Paknei children are taught communally by the Clan Bards until they are of age to join their House occupation * Each Clan has at least one House who take on the traditional and sacred role of Tylers ( those who watch over the Clan in the Physical and Spiritual realm). This House has the privilege to select children for all the other Houses to foster and adopt if they see the talent for tyling in them. * Every House has at least one designated Gardener who tends the Family gardens. These include ornamental as well as edible and medicinal plants. * Those who have a special role in the Clan, such as the Shaman, Healers, Bards and Archivists come from family Houses where that is their profession * These Houses have higher social standing than other Houses due to important nature of their occupations. * Whilst the Paknei have no formal nobility these Houses tend to be treated with the respect of nobility. Within each Clan the Community is structured thus; House enterprises include; 3. The Village of Lamierre Mystical & Religious Folk * Priest, * Shaman, * Astrologer, Monarch & Nobility * Earl, * Knight, * Squire, * Page, * Herald Merchants & Professions * Lawyer, * Scribe, * Wool Merchant, * Timber Merchant, * Cloth Merchant, * Wine Merchant, * Gem Merchant, * Clerk (accountant), * Apothecary, * Herbalist, * Midwife, * Healer Crafters & Serfs * Yeoman (independant farmer/trained at arms), * Miller, * StoneMason, * Brassier, * Blacksmith, * Armourer, * Falconer, * Clothier (tailor/seamstress), * Woodsman (Woodcutter, Coppicer, Pollarder & Charcoal Burner) * Carpenter, * Plowman, * Butcher, * MetalSmith, * Groom, * Grocer, * Furrier, Cook, * Wine Maker, * Carter, * FishMonger, * Baker, * Weaver, * Mat Maker, * Minstrel/Bard, * Cooper, * Cobbler, * Cheesemaker * Cordwainer, * Cartwright, * Chandler, * Reeve, * Bailiff, * Brewer, * Cottager (peasant worker) * Atilliator (Cross-bow maker), * Bowyer (bow maker), * Fletcher (bow and arrow flight maker), * Potter, * Basketmaker, * Loriner (horse tack), * Spinster, * Watchman, * Tiler, * Broderer, * Currier (leather curer), * Farrier, * Dyer, * Plaisterer, * Saddler, * Skinner, * Locksmith